LA INCONDICIONAL
by Srita. Rossy Kou
Summary: Ahora él es feliz con ella...su amiga...su incondicional.


LA INCONDICIONAL

Esta historia salio de repente…quería sacar algo que tengo en mi corazón y que mejor que escribiendo…espero les guste…

LA INCONDICIONAL

No pude decir más, no quise hacerlo…él había tomado una decisión y no le reprocho, él tiene razón…se que me ama, lo se, lo puedo ver en sus ojos…muchas veces me lo demostró en nuestro lugar de encuentros, cuando como locos hacíamos el amor…él me ama lo se…pero ya no puede seguir viviendo así…lo condene a estar callado, a tener que ocultar sus sentimientos por mi, a tener que vernos por poco tiempo. Fueron años los que duró nuestro amor prohibido, fueron años de silencio…años en los que ella siempre estuvo incondicionalmente a su lado…aun sabiendo que él no la amaba y lo de ellos solo era una farsa para que nadie supiera nuestro idilio…

¿Qué como lo conocí? Lo conocí como se conoce a mucha gente, lo conocí un día de verano, salí a caminar y a disfrutar del rico sol, caminaba confundiéndome entre la gente, camine hasta que me encontré con sus ojos, esos zafiros hermosos que brillan con intensidad, mi corazón latió con fuerza, mi corazón se enamoró. Él sonrío y yo me entregue a esa sonrisa…él se dirigió hacia mi y parecía que me estaba esperando, él extendió los brazos y yo me sentí feliz, no se por qué pero así me sentí, me quede parada esperándolo, él continuaba sonriendo y de pronto, él paso aun lado de mí…la sonrisa que mantenía se borró, mis mejillas enrojecieron…no pude evitar voltear y ver a quien él esperaba, a quién él buscaba…era ella…era ella…su incondicional…

Reí por mi confusión, reí porque él debía ser mío…suena egoísta, pero yo lo quería para mí…y así fue…conseguí saber todo de él, me metí en su mundo, me metí en su corazón…con él conocí todo lo que un día se me negó, con él soñé, reí, lloré, pero sobre todo ame y me amo…él con su sonrisa, con su dulce y encantadora mirada, con esa forma de decirme "bombón" me llevo al paraíso…fui realmente feliz…fueron muchos años de felicidad, muchos años de amor incondicional…pero yo tenia un secreto…yo no podía decirle al mundo que él era el amor de mi vida, no podía mostrarles la causa de mi felicidad, no podía perder lo que por derecho me correspondía…siempre oculto fue nuestro amor, siempre ocultos nos amamos…

Él al principio acepto, esperando que con su infinito amor pudiera darme las fuerzas necesarias para luchar por nosotros, él acepto fingir con ella un romance, con ella su mejor amiga, su confidente, su incondicional…ella se veía feliz a su lado, ella lo amaba en secreto y nunca le dijo nada, su amor por él era tan grande que prefería verlo feliz aunque ella se muriera por dentro, ella se conformaba con ser su incondicional, con vivir un sueño que pensó nunca se haría realidad…y la comprendo, quizás hubiese hecho lo mismo con tal de tenerlo cerca de mi…

Él se cansó de vivir nuestro amor en la oscuridad, él me dijo que tomara una decisión y yo la tomé…le dije adiós…lo amaba en verdad lo amaba…lo amo y lo amare siempre…pero no podía renunciar a mi responsabilidad…fui cobarde lo se, no tuve las suficientes agallas para luchar contra todo solo por él…mi amor, me sentí morir al ver en sus ojos la decepción y el dolor, vi en esos zafiros cómo le había destrozado el corazón…vi en ellos la idea de dejarse morir y sentí miedo, no quería que él sufriera…pero, ella su incondicional, estuvo con él, lo ayudo a salir adelante…ella solo lo amo…y luchó como yo no pude hacerlo…y logró lo que él y yo jamás pensamos…logró entrar en su corazón…logró tener su amor…

Ahora ellos son un matrimonio feliz, tienen dos hijos y aun sin entenderlos, a uno de ellos le han puesto mi nombre…no se porque pero así fue…¿yo? Yo no puedo ser feliz, porque vivo en el recuerdo de lo que un día fue y que nunca más podrá ser, vivo de aquel sentimiento que una vez tuve y lo perdí, vivo de su amor que un día él me entregó…

Ahora solo soy la Reina Serenity, soberana de Tokio. ¿Qué fue lo que me detuvo para no estar con él?…fue el amor por mi país, por mi gente…pero a la vez ellos son los culpables de mi sufrimiento…porque ellos no aceptaban a un rey que no fuera de la realeza y de haberme decidido por el amor de mi vida…me hubiesen desterrado…fui egoísta lo se…lo estoy pagando…pero me alienta saber que él es feliz con ella…su incondicional…


End file.
